Wrath of Kings Wiki
Welcome to the Wrath of Kings Wiki Wrath of Kings '''is a miniatures war game, where players take command of the armies of one of the five kingdoms of Arikania! Scalable from 10 to 50 models per side, now you can vie for the throne of the Ancient King! ABOUT You have left the lands of your fathers, the protection of your ancestors. With courage and strength, you shall be the bringers of light to this shadowed land. With luck, you may even be its salvation. Arikania is a land marked by magic and scarred by unbounded ambition. Here the elemental lords walked free, unfettered, and not even the gods could stop them. Here magic flowed like water, and mortals became pawns in arcane schemes. Here the drive for glory, the lust for power, the desire for mastery tore down mountains, obliterated nations, and kept humanity in servitude to supernatural overlords for over one hundred generations. Then came the Ancient King. Wielding a power not seen since the most ancient days, he came from the wilderness, cast the elemental lords beyond the bounds of the world, and conquered all of Arikania. For the first time, humanity held its destiny completely in its hands but not without great cost. Through the centuries, the Ancient King passed on this new age of opportunity to His children, granting each a kingdom within his Ancient Kingdom. Each Scion Kingdom became a reflection of its ruler, a culture founded upon his or her ideals and beliefs. The Scion Kings inherited their father’s longevity, power, and intellect, but sadly lacked His wisdom. As each scion turned inward, however, he or she lost sight of their commonality. As the bonds of history and family weakened against the rise of ambition and power, the Ancient King’s heirs became distrustful and isolated. They saw each other as opponents for their father’s throne, rather than allies in preserving his Kingdom. They became so consumed with their own dreams of empire that they failed to see their father dying. Drained from aiding the world and empowering his children, the the Ancient King faded quickly and died suddenly. Within hours, the capital and palace were burning. The Scions Kings and their followers turned on one another like dogs fighting over the scraps of a meal. Each sought to raise Arikania to new glories, to rebuild the Ancient Kingdom in their own image, however twisted that may be. The violence and blasphemy of the Five Kingdom’s Era – this fallen age – has lasted for over three hundred and fifty years. The five Scion Kingdoms, like their founders, have very different views of what Arikania should be, and they have mastered different forms of technology and magic in their pursuit of victory. Each nation, lead by the scion’s noble house at its heart, will change Arikania forever – if they do not destroy it in the process. '''HOUSES BANNER-Goritsi.jpg|Goritsi|link=Goritsi Banner-Hadross.jpg|Hadross|link=Hadross BANNER-Nasier.jpg|Nasier|link=Nasier BANNER-ShaelHan.jpg|Shael Han|link=Shael Han BANNER-Teknes.jpg|Teknes|link=Teknes COMMUNITY Official Page Facebook /WrathofKings Favorite House? Goritsi Hadross Nasier Shael Han Teknes Latest activity Category:Browse